Stargazing--A Vince Neil Love Story
by rockerchic27
Summary: One night while outside something beautiful appears in the sky which are a bunch of stars the two sit outside on the balcony and watch as the stars shine .
1. Chapter 1-Something Magicial

**1981- a beautiful spring night in April .**

That night I was sitting on the balcony with Vince we were sitting on chairs beside eachother as we looked up at the sky . "Look at that isn't it pretty ?" Vince asked as he smiled and looked over at me . "Yes indeed it is it's really pretty they are really pretty stars don't you think so ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . "Yes I agree they really are ." We kept on watching the stars in the sky that night. I smiled as I kissed Vince's cheek softly he had literally blushed his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink when I had did that he smiled back and then kissed me back . "Love you ." He said as he smiled once again . I smiled back at him " I love you too Vince ." I said .

Later on it had gotten late at night . "I think we should go to bed now it's getting kind of late right now ." said ,Vince . "Alright ." I replied as we walked inside the house and shut the door then locked it did what we had to do before going to bed , then we had put our pjs on and then went to bed . " Goodnight Erin ." whispered Vince . " night Vince ." I said back to him as I kissed his cheek and fell asleep beside him that very night .


	2. Chapter 2-Still Sleeping

That night when I was sleeping beside him I woke up for a minute and then started laying my head on his chest as I was still sleeping through the night and that's when I had heard his heart beating as I slept, I smiled when I had heard it and I I could smell something the smell turned out to be his cologne he was wearing from the day before it smelled pretty good actually . I was still asleep even though I could smell it and of course he was asleep as well as his eyes were closed as he was laying on his back on the bed beside me .

Two minutes later I took my head off of his chest and laid back down beside him instead and fell asleep once again when I had did that he was still asleep I thought I had woke him up when I moved over but I didn't he was literally still asleep and probably dreaming as well .


	3. Chapter 3-The Nightmare

I was fast asleep and then while I was sleeping Vince had a bad dream he was tossing and turning and then the next minute he had woke up as he was breathing heavily . I had then woke up as well and turned to look at him . "Vince , are you okay what happened ?" I asked curiously. " I... I ... I had a nightmare and it wasn't good either ." He had explained . " Do you know what you seen in the nightmare ?" I asked concerned . " Nope all I remember was I was running ." He had said . "It's okay it was just a bad dream ." I said as I ran my fingers gently through his long blond hair he had then nodded and fell asleep again .


	4. Chap 4-Good Morning Vince-Breakfast Time

(Time Skip to 8:30am )

(The next morning )

I woke up that very morning then I had sat up and shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up . "Vince ,Vince wake up it's morning time to get up sweetheart ." I whispered . He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them then yawned . "Morning how did you sleep last night did you sleep good ?" He asks curiously. "Yes how about you ?" I asked . " I didn't sleep so good when I had the nightmare but the rest of the night I slept better ." He said . "Good to hear ." I said as I smiled back then went to go have breakfast we had started eating waffles with strawberries on them he had poked one with his fork and began eating it and I did the same as well we had both enjoyed our breakfast together as we sat across the table from eachother in the kitchen that very morning after I had ate I started talking to Vince "These are pretty good ." I said as I smiled . " I know I agree they are actually " Vince said as he smiled . " So how's Tommy and the other boys been doing ?" I asked curiously. " They are doing good actually ." said ,Vince with a smile . "That's good to hear ." I said as I smiled back at him . "Yep and they are coming by today sometime don't know when they will be here though but they are coming over ." replied ,Vince . "Alright sounds cool ." I replied with a smile .


	5. Chapter 5-A Knock On The Door

**8:45 am that morning . **

Thenwe both had finished eating our waffles we cleaned up and did the dishes then went to go get dressed ,brush our hair and our teeth and then we went downstairs to the kitchen once again and sat down then two minutes later someone knocked on the front door so Vince got up and went out of the kitchen and to the front door there they were standing on the front porch . " Hey Nikki ,Tommy and Mick come on in ." Vince said as he smiled and let them in then shut the door behind him they came in and way down . " Woah I like it I like what you did to the place Vinnie it looks good and really pretty." Tommy said . "Thanks ." Vince replies back as he smiled . "Welcome anyways we can't stay too long today we're just here for a quick visit so anyways how's your girlfriend ?" asked Tommy ." Alright that's okay and she's doing good she's home with me right now actually . " he said . "Hey hey Tommy how have you been ?" I asked as I smiled and hugged Vince's best friend . " I'm doing good actually how about you?" asked Tommy ,curiously . "Pretty good as well ." I said . "Good to hear anyways we've got to go ." He replied then let go of me and went with the others . "See you again sometime ." Vince called after them . "You too Vinnie !" Nikki ,Tommy and Mick shouted all together as they went outside and left now it was only me and Vince in the house so we just sat and talked about stuff after they had left the house and went wherever they had went .


	6. Chapter 6-Hey Vince What’s Up?

As Vince and I were sitting down on the sofa he had his left arm on the back of the sofa as he had his one leg on top of his lap while I sat next to him I had smiled "Hey Vince what's up ? " I asked curiously. " He smiled back as he had started talking . " I'm doing pretty good actually what about you ?" He asks curiously. " I'm doing good too actually as well and that's good to hear ." I said as I smiled . " Yes ,yes indeed it is by the way o love you so much my darling ." Vince replied as he was smiling once again . " I love you too Vince ." I replied as I smiled back at him .

Two minutes later he asked me something else as well . " Would you like something to drink or something to eat ?" He asked curiously. " Nope I'm all good but thanks for asking though ." I replied . " Alright and no problem ." He said with a smile .


	7. Cha 7-Falling Asleep On Vince's Shoulder

Even though it was still morning, it was now 9:09am I had fell asleep on Vince's shoulder." I love you ." He whispered softly in my ear . I smiled as I had heard him say that while I was asleep on his shoulder as I did I could feel his blond hair touch my cheek it had actually tickled when it had touched my cheek while I was asleep I actually felt pretty comfortable while laying my head on his shoulder while on the sofa with him .

Music was playing in the background on the stereo as it was to a very low volume that way it wouldn't wake me up or scare me if it was way too loud . I slept for a bit more then I had woke up later on . " How was your nap ? " Vince asked curiously as he smiled . " It was good actually ." I smiled as I replied to his question . " Good to hear ." He said as he smiled .


	8. Ch 8-Erin, Do You Want Somethin To Drink

Vince looked at me and smiled "Erin ,do you want something to drink ? " he asked curiously . " Yes please do you have a bottle of wine ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " Yes actually I do I'll get you a bottle of wine ." Vince said as he got up and went to go get one then brought it to me "Here you go and enjoy ." He replied . " I will ." I smiled as I replied back as I opened the bottle of white wine and then started drinking it as he did the same with his bottle of wine that he had in his hand . The next thing he said was "So how is it ?" He asked . " It's pretty good how's yours ? " I asked him . " Mine is good as well thanks for asking ." he replied . " Good to hear and no problem." I said while smiling then I gave him a kiss on his cheek which had made him smile then afterwards he kissed my cheek as well it was just the cutest thing ever ,he was indeed the best kisser according to me of course . " I freaking love you so freaking much you know that ? " he asked as he giggled and smiled. " Yes of course I know you do and I love you too Vince I love you so ,so much more than anything more than words . " I said back to him as I smiled he then kissed me again but this time it was on the lips and it was romantic as well of course it was always romantic the way he had kissed me sometimes he would have one hand on my cheek while kissing me other times he wouldn't but either way it was always still romantic though no matter how he did it .


	9. Cha 9-Vince ,Everything Okay ?

A few minutes later Vince had his hands on the window sill as he looked outside the window as it started raining outside I had went behind him and touched his shoulder lightly . " Vince , everything okay ? " I asked as I was concerned I wasn't sure what was going on at the time when I had asked him . " Yeah I'm fine just looking outside at the rain just wishing it hadn't rained today ." He had said . " I see don't worry it's okay sometimes it just has to rain in some places around the world ." I had spoke again. "You're absolutely right ." He smiled as he replied . I had then hugged him while standing next to him this time . " Love your blond hair like that it looks nice ." I said while I smiled as I kissed his forehead gently ." Thanks that's very sweet of you and I also like it this way too ." Vince replied . "That's pretty cool and you're very welcome ." I said while smiling .


	10. Chap 10-Watching Movies On A Rainy Day

Later on that day.

"So what do you wanna do ? Since it's raining outside and we can't really go outside right now because of that ." Vince asked curiously . "Hmmmm ... what about we watch a movie or some movies ?" I suggested as I smiled . " Sure that sounds like a good idea ." said Vince. "Alright let's do that then I think that's a good idea too as well ." I said . "Me too ." Vince replied as he smiled while he put in one of the DVDs in the DVD player slot and started pressing play to start the movie .

The movie began playing as we cuddled on the couch as we watched I was laying on his lap while watching the movie and we both giggled while watching the funny movie that he had put in . We actually enjoyed watching movies together . We kept on watching the movie until it was over then a few minutes later it was finally over . "What you wanna do now ?" He asks curiously. " I don't know whatever you wanna do we can do " I replied back . " Hmmmm we could just talk if you'd like ." He said . " Alright sure ." I replied as we started talking about stuff as I drank the rest of my wine .


	11. Chapter 11-The Black Out

Then later on the thunder had started and the lights were flickering as I was sitting up while sitting beside Vince then all of a sudden the lights went out ,I held onto Vince's arm . "Vince I'm scared I don't like this ." I had said shakingly . "It's okay it's okay I'm right beside you ." He had said as he lit a candle on the table so it wasn't so dark in the house . " That's better much better good thinking the candle comes in handy ." I said as I stopped shaking . " Yes it always does that or flashlights you feel alright now ? ." Vince replied as he then asked me a question . "Yes much better thank you I just really don't like thunder or blackouts I'm not used to them ." I replied back . " Hey it's okay if you don't some people don't anyways." He replied . "Thank you for understanding." I spoke once again . "You're welcome." replied Vince .

A few seconds later the lights came back on . "Alright there we go lights are back on ." Vince spoke again as he blew out the candle afterwards. I smiled and then kissed him on his cheek .


	12. Chapter 12-So Did You Like That Movie ?

Then Vince was smiling at me " So did you like that movie that we watched ?" He asked curiously. " Yes indeed I did it was a pretty good one actually did you like it too ?" I asked curiously as I smiled back . " Yes I did indeed and that's good to hear that you did as well ." awnsered ,Vince . " Good to hear ." I smiled as I then finished my bottle of wine . "So what's next ? You wanna dance ? " he asked . " Yes hell yeah I would love to ." I awnsered back as I stood up and he did as well then he had put his hand on my back, then held my other hand as romantic music started playing as we started to dance around the house together .


	13. Chapter 13-I Love You Vince

"I love you Vince ." I had said as I smiled at him as I kissed his cheek softly . " I love you too sweetheart." He had said as he smiled and he had kissed me back as well . I started smiling as he had said that . " So what you wanna do now ?" I asked curiously. "Hmmmm ... maybe we could sit down and listen to music does that sound good ?" Vince asked curiously while smiling . " Yes indeed it does and we shall we do that ." I said as I smiled back . He then nodded as he then put a CD in the stereo then we started listening to it together while sitting on the sofa with eachother as we cuddled .


	14. Chap 14-Motorcycle Ride With Vince

I smiled as I followed Vince outside to his motorcycle as he was dressed in a Harley Davidson tank top that was black while wearing gold avaitor sunglasses . "Get ok we'll go for a ride ." Vince said . " Okay ." I smiled as I nodded and got onto the back of the motorcycle and held onto him then he had started it then we drove off while sitting on the motorcycle we passed by a beautiful tree as I looked around while on the back and just enjoying the nice breeze outside . After that we went back home after going for a ride . " So did you have fun ?" He asked as he got off then I did as well . " Yes indeed I did . " I said as I smiled . " Good to hear I'm glad you did I did too actually ." replied Vince . " That's good to hear that you did as well ." I replied as I smiled back . We had then went inside the house afterwards .


	15. Chap 15-Do You Want Anything To Drink?

Vince and I were now in the house and sitting on the couch together Vince looked over at me " Do you want anything to drink or eat ? " He asked curiously. " I'll have something to drink please and thank you but no I'm not really hungry at the moment ." I awnsered back . " Alright what would you like to drink ?" He asked . " Lemon water please and thank you ." I said as I smiled . " Alright will do ." He said back to me with a smile and went to go pour some water in a glass then he put a lemon in it and then came back to the living room as he did he had set it on the table . "Thank you ." I said as I smiled at him . "You're welcome." He replied as he smiled back and took a seat next to me .


	16. Chapter 16-Do You Wanna Dance Again ?

Vince smiled as he looked over at me but I didn't know what he was going to say but he did look like he was about to say something I just didn't know what . "Hey Erin can I ask you something ?" He finally had asked . "Yes of course what is it ,Vince ?" I asked curiously. " Would you like to dance with me again ? "He asked as he held out his hand for me to take . " Yes I will I would love to dance with you again because you are really good at dancing ." I said while smiling then taking a hold of his hand as we then turned on some music and started dancing around the house again but romantically dancing around the house together to some romantic slow music . " I love you so much ." I said as I smiled . " I love you too sweetheart." Vince said as he smiled . " Awww I love it when you call me that it's so sweet ." I replied . " I'm glad to hear that you do it's a cute nickname I've given you ." Vince replied. " Yes indeed it is but you know what else is cute ?, you are of course ." I replied as I giggled while we were still dancing . " Awwwww that's so sweet of you to say that , that literally made me blush ." Vince had replied . "You're very welcome ." I said back to him with a smile .


	17. Chap 17-A Knock At The Door-Who Was It?

Later on that day while we were still dancing Vince heard a knock on the door we had stopped dancing . " Let me go get that I don't know who it is yet but I'll go see who it is that's knocking . " Vince said as he went over to the door then that's where he had seen a little kid about 12 years old delivering cookies she was actually an adorable little girl . " Hi Sir would you like a box of cookies ?" She asked curiously as she smiled . " Awwww , sure how much are they ?" He asks curiously as he smiled politely at the little girl . "$8.00 please sir ." She had awnsered . He nodded and handed her $8.00 then she handed the bag of cookies to him . " Thank you and have a good day ."Vince said to her. "You're welcome , thanks and you too sir ." The little girl spoke again then left . He then went inside and closed the door behind him and also locked it . " Who was it?" I asked . "A little girl she was delivering cookies she was such an adorable little girl . " Vince explained. " Awww that's nice of her ." I said as I opened the bag and took one out to try one so did he .

"How is it ?" He asked curiously as he finished his afterwards . " It's pretty good actually how about yours ?" I asked . " It's pretty good too actually I like it ." He said while smiling . " Good to hear ." I smiled as I spoke again then we had sat down and ate some more of the cookies but not too many of them though we had eaten two more then kept the others in the bag for later on or for tommorow or some other day . He then turned on the tv to a channel and we had watched tv while eating our cookies while sitting beside eachother on the couch .


	18. Chapter 18-So How Are They?

Vince then looked over at me after eating his first cookie . " So how are they ?" He asked curiously. " They are pretty good actually really delicious cookies, how about you ? Do you like them ? ." I asked as I smiled . " Hell yeah I totally agree with you they are really good actually ." He smiled as he had said . I smiled back as I took another cookie out of the bag and started eating it he also had taken another one of the cookies out of the bag and ate it as well .

He then finished his . " I think we should go to Tommy's house he literally has to try these cookies ." Vince said. " Yes indeed he does come on let's go ." I said as I took the bag with us and went over to his place ,Tommy had let us in after we had got there ." Tommy you've gotta try these cookies ,man . " Vince replied . " Alright where'd you get em ? " Tommy asked . " A little girl came to our house and gave them to us ." I had said as I smiled . "Cool ." Tommy spoke again ,So with that Tommy had taken one and ate it he actually really liked it . "Good ?" Vince asks curiously as he smiled . Tommy nodded in agreement it was actually . "Told ya you'd like them ." He laughed a bit .


	19. Chap 19-Hey Vince, Can We Make Cupcakes?

(They went back home later on that day after leaving Tommy's House. )

Vince and I were sitting down as I looked over at him "Hey Vince, can we make cupcakes ? " I asked curiously while smiling . " Sure of course we can sweetie." awnsered Vince . So with that we had started making cupcakes ,placed them in the oven then later on we had taken them out then decorated them with blue icing and then put sprinkles on it . " They look so good ready to try one ?" I asked as I smiled . " Yes indeed I am ." Vince said as he nodded in agreement . So we then took one at the same time let it cool down a bit then started eating it . He had put his thumbs up which ment it was good and he enjoyed it and I did the same as well since we were eating we had did that instead of talking because we had something in our mouths which was the cupcakes . He finished his later on then so did I . " Man that was good ." Vince replied with a smile. "I know I agree too it was really good." I replied back .


	20. Chap 20-Tommy Try One Of These Cupcakes

Tommy then came over and yes it was funny kind of that we were just at his house then he came to ours so we had sat down with him . " Tommy try one of these cupcakes we made them . " I said as I smiled and handed one to him . " Alrighty I'll try it ." Tommy said as he nodded and took it then started eating it . " How is it do you like it ?" I asked as I waited for an awnser . He then finished it before talking . " I love it they are good you two make really good cupcakes actually ,can I take some home with me for my sister and mom ? " he asked . " Sure of course you can . " I said as I put some in a box and handed them over to him he took them and left the house he had to go home because he had stuff to do as well as see his mom and sister .

He went inside then sat down with them and ate cupcakes with them . Meanwhile at Vince's house him and I ate another cupcake together .


	21. Ch21-Delivering Cupcakes To Nikki & Mick

We then finished eating the cupcake so then we decided to take over some to Nikki's house then Mick's so first we went to Nikki's and had put a box of them into his mailbox then we went to Mick's and did the same as well . After that we went back home and watched some tv . " Think they'll like them ?" Vince asked curiously. " Yes I think they will actually ." I said as I smiled . So meanwhile back at Nikki's house he had went out to check the mailbox and sure enough there was the cupcakes in the box he went inside and ate one he really enjoyed it then at Mick's house he did the same and enjoyed them they wondered who they were from so they both looked at the tag on the box to see who it was from and on both of theirs it said from : Vince and Erin so that actually had awnsered their question to as who it was from . "My god these are good ." Mick exclaimed happily . "My goodness these are so good ." Nikki also had exclaimed happily while eating his second cupcake which he was enjoying as well once again .


	22. Chapter 22-Hey Vince ,Nice Cowboy Hat

I then looked over at Vince he was wearing a black tank top with black pants and a black cowboy hat I started to smile at him before saying something to him ." Hey Vince ,nice cowboy hat I like it ." I said . "Thanks me too I've had it for a while just haven't worn it in a while ." He had said . "You're very welcome and I see so what you wanna do now ?" I asked curiously. "Hmmmm ... we could just sit down and listen to music if you want ." He suggested . " Sure sounds like a great idea ." I said as I smiled . "Alright cool ." He replied back and he had put on the radio a song started to play it's melody was very beautiful and lovely I really liked it a lot . " Good song actually and the melody is beautiful as well ." I replied while listening to it with him . " I agree ." He replied back as he smiled .

Later on he picked up his cup and started drinking from it I also did the same with mine as we were still listening to music in the living room that very day after that he had put the cup back down on the table as he had finished drinking whatever it was in the cup then after that I had too as well . " Hey Vince ?" I asked . "Yeah ? " he asked curiously ."I love you so much." I replied . "I love you too sweetheart." He said as he smiled and then kissed me on the cheek it was just the sweetest thing ever .


	23. Cha 23-Vince Gets Sick-Looking After Him

He had taken his hat off and put it on top of the headboard of the bed while I was in the bedroom with him . I reached up to touch his forehead and his forehead was a bit hot . "I think you're burning up and I think you have a fever I don't know how this happened but I'm gonna take care of you I'll go make you some soup stay here and I'll be back ." I said as I removed my hand off of his forehead . " Okay ." He said as he smiled a bit he literally hated being sick and hoped he would get better soon . I went to call Nikki on the phone first before making the soup he had awnsered. " Hey what is it ?" Nikki asked curiously. " Hey Nikki ,Vince has a fever so he won't be able to go anywhere for now he's sick and I hope he'll feel better soon I told him I'll take care of him . " I said as I was talking on the phone . " I see hope he feels much better soon ." Said Nikki . "Me too anyways got to go ." I replied . " Alright talk to you later ." Nikki said then hung up . "You too ." I replied before he had hung up then made soup for Vince then went back upstairs with it on a tray .

I handed it to him . " Here you go ." I replied . "Thanks ." Vince replied as he started eating his soup . " You're welcome now after you finish eating it get some rest and you'll feel much better ." I spoke again as I smiled . " He nodded his head as I said that he then finished eating his soup later on then fell asleep for a bit as I then walked over to him and put his blanket on him so he wouldn't be cold while sleeping in the bed . Instead of leaving the room I stayed in the bedroom incase he needed me for anything .


	24. Chapter 24-Reading E-Mails

I had turned on my laptop quietly to check some e-mails and I had went through some of the messages there was one that I came across that Vince had emailed me the other night I quietly began reading it .

Vince's email read : hi my lovely Erin I love you so much and I always will forever and ever and ever . Love : Vince . While I was reading it , it had just made me smile I had looked over at him while he slept and thought to myself he's such a sweetheart . Then I turned back to my laptop and read some more e-mails then deleted ones I didn't need anymore but I had kept and favorited the one from Vince cause it was so adorable and so sweet of him to write something like that in an e-mail .


	25. Chapter 25-How You Feeling Any Better ?

Later on that day Vince had woken up from his nap I looked over at him and noticed he was awake now " Vince how you feeling any better?" I asked curiously. " Yes I feel much better way better then I did earlier and thanks again for the soup." Vince said as he smiled . " Ah good to hear that you're feeling better now and you're welcome Vince ." I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek . "Looks like when you took a nap and the soup made you feel much better so that's a really good thing actually glad you're feeling a lot better hun ." I replied . " I'm glad I'm feeling better too and yes true ." He had replied with a smile .

"So what can we do now ?" He asked curiously. "Hmmm we could watch a movie ." I suggested . " Yes ,yes that's a great idea ." He spoke . " Alright sounds good to me as well ." I replied as I had got up and put a DVD in the DVD player and pressed play and began to watch whatever movie I had put in and so did he .


	26. Chapter 26-Saving A Kitten

Meanwhile while we were watching a movie I had heard someone outside next door and I had heard someone screaming and a cat meowing as well I paused the movie for a second and looked over at Vince . " Vince did you hear that ? " I asked curiously. " Yeah I did , did you ?" He asked . " Yep come on let's go see what it is ." I said as I took his hand and we went outside then shut the door once we were out front there stood a lady with brown hair and she was the one who was screaming for help to get her cat down from the tree so Vince had carefully climbed up the tree and got the kitten down from it then climbed carefully down with it somehow then when he was off the tree once again he had handed the kitten over to the woman . "Oh my gosh thank you so much for saving my kitten." The woman replied with a smile . " You're welcome ." He said . " Your names Vince am I right ?" She asked . " Yep it is and that's Erin she's my girlfriend." answered Vince. "Hi ." I smiled as I replied as I shook her hand . "Pleasure to meet you Erin ." The woman replied as she smiled . "You too ." I spoke again as I smiled at her .


	27. Chapter 27-Taking A Picture Of Vince

Vince was now dressed in a black tank top and jeans with a white fedora hat which had a black ribbon around it he did a pose as he was looking over his shoulder as I got out my camera and took a pic of him as he stood still while I was taking the picture . Then afterwards I had walked over to him and showed him the picture . "Vince ,what do you think ? " I asked curiously as I smiled . "I think it looks good actually you take really good pictures of me ." He said as he smiled. " Thanks ." I replied . "You're very welcome ." He replied back as he then kissed my cheek softly.


	28. C28-Hey Vince Do You Wanna Go For A Walk

I had looked over at Vince and smiled "Hey Vince do you wanna go for a walk ?" I asked curiously. "Sure let's go for a walk just let me get my jean jacket on and we'll go ." Vince replied with a smile and a wink . " Alright sweetie ." I smiled as I said . He then got on his jacket and headed for the door as he opened it then we walked outside of the house on our way out he locked the door and put his key back in his pocket of his jean jacket then we began walking down the streets of our neighborhood as we held hands while walking . "Nice weather isn't it ?" I asked as I smiled . " Yes indeed it is ." Vince said in agreement . " I totally agree it is ." I replied .

Then there was a kid who was running too fast and he fell when the kid fell he started to cry so we hurried over to him "Are you okay are you hurt ?" We both asked at the same time as we were worried about the kid . He stopped crying for a bit "Ye... ye...yes I should be okay it hurts a little ." The little kid told us so I helped him up . The little boy smiled "Thank you for helping me ." He said . "You're welcome ." I spoke again as I smiled . "So where are your parents ?" Vince asked curiously. "They are inside the house can you bring me back home? I live in that house over there ." He replied as he pointed in the direction where he lived with his parents . "Yes of course follow us so anyways what's your name ?" Vince said then asked that question then all 3 of us started walking . "My name is Ben what's yours ?" He asked curiously as we walked with him to get him back to his place . " My name is Vince Neil and she's Erin she's also my girlfriend it's a pleasure to meet you ,Ben ." Vince added. "You too ." He smiled as he replied then we got him to his house and he thanked us so then he went inside his house and we walked a little more then went back inside the house after Vince had unlocked the door . " Good thing we helped him find his parents ." I added . " Yes indeed it is a good thing we did help him find his parents and also helped him up as well ." He agreed . I then started falling asleep on his shoulder because I was starting to get sleepy "I love you Erin ." He whispered as he smiled and kissed my cheek softly as I slept which made me smile as he did that it was just so cute when he did that it just made me smile everytime he did that while I slept . " I love you too sweetheart." I whispered back and yes of course I had actually heard her hat he had said actually so when I had said that back to him he had smiled and kissed my cheek once again .


	29. Chapter 29-Vince I Love You

I smiled at Vince as I started to talk to him " Vince I love you ." I said as I smiled at him . " I love you too sweetheart." Vince said as he smiled back . He kissed my cheek softly and then hugged me . "So what should we do now ? " I asked curiously. "Hmmmm... we could cuddle on the sofa if you want ?" He suggested as he asked . " Yes indeed that sounds like a good idea ." I said as I nodded in agreement . We then went over to the couch and then started cuddling with eachother on the sofa I had layed my head on his shoulder and held him as we cuddled plus we had some music on as well while cuddling with eachother .


	30. Chapter 30-Signing Autographs

"Hey Vince let's go to that record store there's gonna be some signing autographs thing there you can do that and I'll be there with you as well let's get going ." I said as I smiled . "Alright sounds good ." Vince said as he smiled then we walked there and went inside the record store he had sat down at a round table and so did I a teenage girl dressed in a Mötley Crüe shirt walked up to him and smiled as she asked "Can I have an autograph Mr. Neil , May I ? " she said as she smiled politely at him. " Of course you can ." He smiled back as he took a piece of paper which was a photograph of himself and signed his autograph with a sharpie then he gave it back to her . "Hope you like it ." He smiled . " I love it and thank you so much Mr. Neil for the autograph." She said with a smile . " You're welcome ." He had replied with a smile . He then signed more autographs for other people as I sat beside him . "How many photographs do we have left to sign hun?" Vince asked curiously. " Let me check okay there's only 5 more to do and you'll be finished " I awnsered back . " Alright." He replied back while smiling and he had signed 5 more autographs and gave them to the next 5 people that were in line . "All right good job they are all done now ." I replied as I smiled . We then went back home after everyone got an autograph signed by him .


	31. Chapter 31-What’s That Smell?

When we got home we went inside as soon as Vince had unlocked the door I had went upstairs for a minute as Vince was in the living room he had lit a candle that smelled like vanilla I had then came down the stairs then took a seat next to him and I could smell something . "What's that smell?" I asked curiously. " It's the vanilla scented candle on the table that you can smell , smells nice doesn't it ?" Vince asked . " Yes indeed it does actually and I love the smell of vanilla scented candles they always smell so good ." I said with a smile . " I know right I totally agree with you honey ." said, Vince as he smiled back . I smiled once again as I layed my head on his shoulder while sitting with him on the sofa he also smiled when I had done that .


	32. Cha32-Vince Can I Straighten Your Hair?

A Few Minutes Later

I had then thought of asking him something so I took my head off of his shoulder then started talking again . "Vince can I straighten your hair for you ? " I asked curiously as I smiled. "Sure of course you can it's a little wavy right now but sure you can if you'd like I don't mind ." said ,Vince . I smiled as I got the hair straightener , plugged it in then brushed his hair first then straightened it strand by strand making sure I had straightened all of it since he indeed did have long hair later on I then had finished so he looked in the mirror afterwards. " How do I look ?" He asked . " You look amazing as always Vince ." I said as I smiled . " Thanks and thank you for doing this for me sweetie." He had said . " You're very welcome." I replied as I smiled and kissed his cheek .


	33. Cha33-Going Out To Play Pool With Vince

"Hey ,Vince can we go out somewhere and play pool?" I asked curiously as I smiled . He nodded " Sure we can I'll take you to a place that has a pool table and we'll play pool and by the way again thank you for straightening my hair I like it like this ." Vince said . " Alright sounds good and you're welcome ." I replied as I smiled then we went downstairs in the attic of his house where he had a pool table instead of going out somewhere which I didn't know he had one in the house so I was suprised . I smiled and followed him down the steps of the staircase when we had gotten downstairs I was on one side in front of the table then he was on the other side I picked up my pool stick and hit the ball lightly as I did what I had to do the ball had went into the hole in only one shot . He had gave me a high five once it did . "Good job I'm proud of you ." Vince said gleefully and proudly . "Thanks." I replied as I high fived him back . "You're very welcome ." He replied .

Then he did the same thing and he had got it in the hole as well and the game went on and on until there was none left . "Having fun ? " Vince asked . " Hell yeah I am cause I'm with you of course ." I replied while smiling . " I'm glad to hear that ." Vince had spoken . He then held the pool stick in his hands while waiting to go next .

A few minutes later after I hit the ball again it was his turn so he knocked the other ball into the hole and another one until they weren't any more . Then the game was finished . "Wow you're a pretty good pool player Vince and I think you won ." I had told him . " Yes indeed I did and thanks also proud of you for that first one ." He told me as he smiled . "Thanks ." I smiled as I spoke once again . "You're welcome ." He smiled as he had spoke again as well .


	34. Cha 34- Vince You’re So Handsome

I looked over at Vince as I had put the stick down on the table " Vince you're so handsome and I love you ." I said to him as I started smiling . He smiled back "Awwww I love you too and thank you so much sweetheart ." Vince said . "You're very welcome and thank you as well and it's true you are totally handsome and I do love you ." I replied . " That indeed is true and I know it is and you're welcome as well ." He replied as he put his down as well and hugged me then kissed me on my cheek softly as he was smiling when he had done that .


	35. Chapter 35-Vince Trips On The Stairs

As Vince started walking up the stairs from being downstairs he had tripped and fell on the stairs it was a good thing that he didn't fall down the stairs though I looked over at the stairs and asked him something " Vince are you okay ? Here I'll help you up but you got to be careful on these stairs . " I said . "Yes I'm okay and okay I'll be more careful ." He had said as he extended his hand out as I had took it while pulling him up and we walked up the stairs to get to the other room which was the living room downstairs was the basement and game area or where we played pool . " Thank you for helping me up earlier ." said Vince . " You're welcome ." I had said as I smiled as I then had kissed him .


	36. Chapter 36-Nice Blue Tank Top ,Vince

Vince went to get changed into something different he then came out wearing a blue tank top and some kind of black pants with a bit of leopard print on a part of it he also had on a pair of fingerless gloves and also a headband underneath his hair . "Nice blue tank top ,Vince you look really handsome in that and your rest of your outfit looks amazing I really like it ." I said as I smiled . "Thanks Erin I like it too actually ." Vince said as he smiled and walked over to me then he had kissed me on my forehead softly that had made me smile and it made me blush as well my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. "You're welcome ." I replied I just couldn't help it I was literally blushing when he had kissed me softly on my forehead . After that I had kissed him back as well which made him smile .

——————-

"What's the date today ? " I asked curiously. " May 22nd 1981 why?" asked Vince as he had awnsered my question . " Just wanted to know that's all just curious ." I stated . " Alright ." He said as he smiled as he then sat down and so did I . "You like reading right ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . " Yes I do actually it's fun I love to read ." I awnsered back as I smiled . " Cool me too ." He replied with a smile ." That's pretty cool ." I replied back while smiling . " Yep it is I totally agree with you ." He said as he smiled .


	37. Cha 37-Do You Want Something To Drink?

Vince smiled "Do you want something to drink ? " He had asked curiously as I looked over at me . "Yes please and thank you can I have a glass of lemon water ?with ice cubes in it please and thank you " I said as I smiled while asking him . " Sure thing I'll be right back ." Vince said as he went into the kitchen to pour some water into a glass and then he had put the lemon in it along with woke ice cubes then brought it to me . "Here you go here's your lemon water with ice in it ." He replied while handing it over to me . "Thanks ." I replied as I smiled then I had put the lemon a little down in the glass and started drinking it . "You're welcome ." He smiled as he spoke .

I then layed on his shoulder while he was sitting beside me on the couch plus we were both still awake while I had my head on his shoulder while sitting there on the couch . "I love you so , so , so much my dear ." Vince had spoke again and winked of course . " I love you too Vince ." I said back to him while smiling. He had smiled back at me after I had said that back to him. He had then kissed my cheek softly it was just so cute and he was just the sweetest guy ever I loved him so much just as much as he loved me . I smiled then I also had kissed his cheek so that way we were both even as well .

Later on that day I had started reading while finishing my lemon water . " So what you reading ? " Vince asked curiously with a smile upon his face . " Just a romantic novel it's actually pretty good ." I replied to his question as I smiled . "Ah that's pretty cool you enjoying it ?" He asked curiously. " Yes actually I'm really enjoying it ." I spoke again . " Good to hear." He replied as he smiled back at me then he had kissed my cheek again .


	38. Chapter 38-Saving His Life From Choking

"Can you pour me some more water in this glass please and thank you Vince ?" I asked him . " Yes indeed I will ." He smiled as he said then he poured some more water in my glass then gave it back to me . "Thank you ." I said as I smiled . "You're welcome ." He replied back then he began to drink his water but without a lemon in it just then when someone said something on the tv Vince had started choking on his drink and breathing heavily he couldn't breathe very well . I went over to him and patted his back and did what I could to save him from choking on his water . He then had finally stopped choking . " You good now ?" I asked curiously . "Yes and thank you Erin for saving my life ." Vince replied back as he kissed my cheek . " Good thing you're okay I was worried about you and you're very welcome ." I said as I smiled then kissed him as well .

After that I had drank some of mine then I had put it down on the table and cuddled with him for a bit while watching whatever was on the tv .


	39. Chapter 39-Roses For Erin

Two minutes later

"I'm going out for a bit I'll be back later." Vince had said as he got up off the chair as he kissed my cheek . " Okay I'll see you when you get back ." I said . So with that he nodded and smiled then went out for a minute he went to the flower shop and got a boquet of pink roses , paid for them then went back home where I was and set them in the kitchen on the table . He then told me to come in so I did and seen roses on the table . " Awww are those for me ? " I asked as I smiled . "Yes indeed ." He said as he smiled back . "Why thank you Vince ." I replied as I smiled ." You're welcome ."He replied back as I then picked them up and had put them into a vase then I had set it on the table . "They are really pretty." I told him as I smiled . " I know I agree they are ." He replied . I then kissed his cheek and hugged him as well .


	40. Cast Of The Story—

Vince Neil as Himself

Toni Beamsley as Erin

Nikki Sixx as Himself

Tommy Lee as Himself

Mick Mars as Himself

Guest starring in this story

Julie Andrews as The Woman That Has A Cat

And Bailee Madison as The Little Girl .


	41. Note

Authors note :

I may do a sequel of this story since in this one I couldn't think of anything else to write and didn't have another idea for a chapter so I'll continue on another story :) stay tuned .

Ps : hope you enjoyed the first book / story of Stargazing -A Vince Neil Love Story :)

Yours truly : Toni aka @rockerchic27_ :)


End file.
